What Hurts The Most!
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Dolph Ziggler/Kofi Kingston Slash songfic to "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts. Please Enjoy and review. 2 Characters Die!


_Okay this is my first Dolph Ziggler/Kofi Kingston fic. fic. There are so not enough of these, so Im helping make more. RebelPunkPug17 wanted a Dolph/Kofi, but I am really busy with my Swagger/Miz to do a long story so I figured I would do a one-shot thing for them. Please enjoy and review._

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out**

Kofi sighed as the rain beat the roof of the hotel room he was staying in. Kofi was all alone because R-truth had gone out with Mvp and his ex-rookie Percy Jackson for a while. Kofi was curled up in bed, tears were dripping down his face in rapid streams, Kofi was lonely and he missed Dolph.

Kofi wrapped him self in his blanket, all he had on was one of Dolph old t-shirts that still faintly smelt like him and some boxer briefs. It was freezing outside but Kofi's heart was colder.

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**

Kofi was invited to go out with R-truth and everyone else but he declined. He remembered Ron asking if he was sure, he knew that Ron didn't want to leave him alone but Kofi put on a smiling face pretending he was okay. Ron has sighed at that point and gave up, leaving him alone.

Kofi s picked up his phone, he still had old messages that Dolph had left him before the accident. Kofi held the phone to his ear and cried more when he hear Dolph's happy voice telling he hat Dolph loved him.

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away**

Kofi's wall paper on his phone was still the picture of him and Dolph on Kofi's 29th birth day. They were so happy together and now Dolph was gone, all because of some retard who doesn't know that you kill people when you drink and drive. Kofi was in a deep depression. And everyone knew it but none could blame him.

Dolph was Kofi's everything and just like that he was taken away, could you imagine?

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

Dolph was killed on July 20th only seven days before his 31st birthday. And only 38 days before their four year anniversary.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

It was hard for Kofi to go on living without Dolph at his side. Everywhere he went, no matter who he was with he felt alone like part of him was missing. Kofi had to force a smile when he sees all their friends, they missed Dolph too but they all still had their lovers….well except for Jake.

Jake was the only person he didn't feel truly alone around because Jake knew his pain, Mike had been kind enough to drive Dolph to the hotel we were all staying at while Kofi and Jake stayed for more practice. Mike was driving but it was in no way his fault; some drunken ass hole ran a red light and t-boned the car on the driver's side, on Mike's side.

They were both trapped in the car for at least 10 minutes to suffer before Mike died, Dolph lasted until the paramedics came and then he passed on the way to the hospital.

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away**

Jake was a mess too, just as bad if not worse than Kofi. Life was hell on earth without Dolph there to bring the sun out. Kofi's head jerked up when he heard knocking on his door. Kofi quickly whipped his eyes and got up to get the door.

Ron was standing outside with MVP and Percy. When Kofi opened the door Ron grinned at him but that grin soon faded after seeing Kofi's red rimmed eyes.

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah**

"You know what guys, I think im going to call it a night." Ron said, hugging MVP and Percy goodbye. Mvp pulled Kofi into a hug and Percy got one too. After they were gone Ron pulled Kofi into the room, shutting and locking the door.

Ron hugged Kofi and rubbed his back. "Are you okay? That's a stupid question, im so sorry Kofi"

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away**

Kofi let Ron hughim and try and make him feel batter but it wasn't helping him any but he was glad to have someone there. A shoulder to cry on a best friend to be around. Ron hated seeing Kofi so screwed up, and he missed Dolph too.

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I wastrying to do, ooo**

Kofi still smiled sometimes and he still laughed, he still wrestles and went out with his friends but even now three years later he has not had another boyfriend or girlfriend. No one could ever replace Dolph.


End file.
